


Thunderstruck

by everythingsace



Series: Thank God For Peter Parker [7]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter is a disaster, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, and i adore him, idk what to tag this as???, peter's just adorable and hilarious basically, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsace/pseuds/everythingsace
Summary: Peter didn’t know when it started. It’d just been a thing for as long as he could remem--Well, actually, that’s a lie.He knew exactly when it started.(Or, the one where Peter has a hilarious crush on Thor.)





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://miraculousfinn.tumblr.com/post/163658314351/ok-but-remember-when-peter-was-stopping-the-atm) post!

Peter didn’t know when it started. It’d just been a thing for as long as he could remem--

Well, actually, that’s a lie.

He knew exactly when it started.

* * *

 

Eleven-year-old Peter just wanted to go to the Central Park Zoo. It’d been  _ ages  _ since he’d last gone, and he was super into sea lions at the time-- did you know you could tell the age of a sea lion by counting growth layers in their teeth? Did you know sea lions don’t chew their food? Did you know the only ocean sea lions don’t like is the northern Atlantic Ocean?-- and the Central Park Zoo had them, so he absolutely  _ had  _ to go. A manipulative eleven-year-old Peter Parker used the fact that nobody came to his last two birthday parties to convince Aunt May and Uncle Ben to take him. They couldn’t say no after hearing his argument.

If the Parkers had known of the events that would happen in Manhattan that day, the sea lions would have waited another month.

A scream sounded from across the deli (where they’d stopped for a pre-zoo lunch), and the next thing they knew, the door of a bus flew through the front window. Ben’s hold tightened around Peter and May. They couldn’t risk going out in the open, not with the deadly debris flying everywhere. Plus, even if they could, who  _ knew  _ just how far spread out this invasion was? (And  _ wow,  _ there was an  _ alien invasion--  _ part of Peter was thrilled, even if the rest of him was crying into Uncle Ben’s shirt.) They just had to hope that their spot underneath the wooden table would keep them safe.

Peter watched as Captain America  _ (Captain America!)  _ ran past the window, his shield ( _ the _ shield!) strapped to his arm. Peter watched with his mouth hanging open as the superhero flung his shield at an alien, which then bounced off and hit another alien, and then hit a lamp post, and then hit  _ another  _ alien before finally flying back to Cap. 

“Whoa,” Peter muttered, and he forgot to be terrified for a second.

That is, until an alien landed next to Cap and threw something at him that exploded. Cap blocked it, but the force of the blast threw him out of sight. Not to mention, the detonation completely shattered the restaurant's remaining windows. Peter bit his lip to stop himself from screaming and catching the attention of the retreating alien.

May hugged Peter closer, shuffling just a little bit closer to Ben, and Peter felt her kiss the top of his head.

Peter glanced nervously around the deli, mentally cataloguing all the people there. There was a businessman and a blonde lady hiding under different table. Another man (who Peter assumed had been a customer) and the owner of the deli were crouching behind the counter. 

Behind Peter, he heard a door swing open. He twisted around to see, and his eyes widened when he saw a girl his age peeking out of the bathroom. The girl jumped as a crash sounded outside. 

“Michelle! Get over here!” 

Peter turned back and saw that the man behind the counter was frantically waving the girl over. The girl-- Michelle, presumably-- quickly rushed over to join her dad.

For a while after that, everyone just sat in a loud sort of quiet, where no one said a word, but the panic made everyone’s heads pound. Not to mention, there were screams and roars and weird alien noises and sounds of just pure chaos outside.

Then, the panic and chaos got considerably louder when one of the giant alien-whale- _ things _ came sailing down the street and smashed through the corner of the deli.

Peter didn’t hold back a scream this time, and neither did May, or Michelle, or the blond lady or the deli owner. The ceiling fell, along with pieces of the second and third floors of the building. Peter sobbed as concrete and debris crashed down to the ground, and he was barely able to see through his tears that nobody had actually gotten hurt. Everyone was far back enough in the deli to have avoided getting hit by any of the falling rubble.

Still, though, they were still surrounded by the wreckage and dust, and now with no roof over half the shop and collapsed walls, they were exposed to the battle and destruction outside. Tabletops weren’t going to be nearly enough.

But then…  _ But then, _ there was a giant roar, and then the  _ Hulk  _ came stomping in, scooped up all three people behind the counter, along with the businessman and blonde woman, before leaping out of the building and bounding away. 

Peter’s jaw dropped open.

And then there was a blur of red, silver, and-- blond?-- before suddenly Peter was being lifted up along with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and then he was being pressed against metal… armor? In a flash, Peter was flying through the air and screaming.

Suddenly, he was on the ground again and nowhere near the deli. They must have been at least a quarter of the way back to Queens now. Peter was a little dizzy, but a quick look around told him he was still with May and Ben, so it was okay.

And then a look towards his savior, and-- oh. He looked up. And then further up. And then  _ further  _ up. “Whoa,” Peter muttered.

He stared in awe of the mountain of a man towering above him. The man’s blond hair fell over his shoulders  _ majestically _ , and then his eyes-- his very blue eyes-- landed on Peter. He clapped a strong hand on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter couldn’t help but stare at the man’s huge arms, one of which was holding a silver hammer. “Are you alright? Were you harmed?” the man asked in a warm, baritone voice. All Peter could think was  _ wow. _

The man’s eyebrows shifted together when Peter didn’t answer. “Were you harmed?” he repeated, before kneeling down and  _ wow.  _ If Peter thought this guy was handsome when he was all the way up there, it was  _ nothing  _ compared to up-close.

Somehow, Peter found his voice and muttered a faint, “I’m fine.”

“You are sure?” the man said, eyeing him with care.

Peter felt weak-kneed. “Yeah.”

The man then smiled, and  _ wow. _ Peter couldn’t look away. The man then twisted to look at the boy’s guardians. “And you two as well, you’re alright?”

“We’re okay, thank you,” May said, rushing forward and placing a hand on the man’s arm. “Thank you so much!”

The man smiled again, and Peter might have swayed a little. “Not at all. If you excuse me, I must get back into the fray.” He stood, and Peter’s eyes followed. The man then pointed east. “Head that way until you trust you are safe. If the battle goes well, it should not spread too much further, but it is best to get as far as you can from it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, of course,” Uncle Ben said, gently grabbing Peter’s arm.

“Very well,” he said, before turning to Peter again. “Farewell, young warrior.” Then, he lifted his hammer and spun it, before throwing his arm out and flying away, his cape (his  _ cape)  _ billowing behind him.

“Whoa,” Peter whispered.

* * *

 

He didn’t know it was going to turn into a crush! He didn’t even know it  _ was  _ a crush for a while, even if he probably could’ve figured it out.

Like when he was fighting those ATM robbers, and he teased, “Thought you’d be more handsome in person!” to the guy in the Thor mask.

Or when he accidentally ended up spending all morning pretending to be Thor in the mirror.

Or when he almost electrocuted himself in Mr. Stark’s lab and his first thought, instead of being worried he’d almost died, was, “I wonder if Thor ever gets shocked by things.”

Or when he found himself buying Thor-themed PJ’s and socks when he went to the store with Aunt May,

Or when he considered growing his hair out to look like Thor’s (only deciding not to when he realized it would probably not help with the Penis Parker comments at school).

Yeah, that last one should have been a pretty strong clue.

He still didn’t realize it, though. Not until MJ pointed it out.

* * *

 

“--And then, I swung in and landed  _ right  _ next to Mr. Stark, and I said-- and I said-- ‘Okay, okay, we get the  _ point--’” _

_ “Ni- _ \- actually, no, that’s not your best work,” Ned said, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows.

Peter sighed, his shoulders drooping. “Yeah, I know. Mr. Stark said the same thing. But I couldn’t come up with anything else revolving around an archery-themed bad guy. What do you say to a dude who just shoots EMP arrows at everything?”

Ned frowned, before visibly perking up. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “You could have said, ‘Oh, man, I’m  _ quivering  _ in my boots’!’”

Peter smacked his forehead. “Oh! That would have been  _ way  _ better!” He sighed, letting his elbows collide with the cafeteria table as he covered his face with his hands. “Dammit.”

“Wow, how complex is the dialogue in your video games?” MJ said dryly, and Peter jumped. He shared an alarmed look with Ned, who mutely shook his head, his own face pale.

“Uh-- uh, yeah, real-- uh, real complex,” Peter stuttered, looking at her. (Had she started scooting closer to them since the beginning of the year?)

MJ narrowed her eyes. “Uh-huh.”

Peter shifted nervously, throwing alarmed glances toward Ned, who only returned them. “Um.”

“So I’m guessing you don’t like Hawkeye then?” MJ said, and Peter just about collapsed.

_ “What?” _ he repeated, his voice cracking.

MJ raised an eyebrow. “You were kinda implying this EMP-arrow-guy was lame. Does that mean you don’t like Hawkeye?”

“Oh,” Peter said, sagging in relief. Then he processed her question. Well, the guy had shot at him. And Mr. Stark. He gave a noncommittal shrug. “I don’t know.”

“Then who’s your favorite Avenger? Besides Iron Man, I mean,” MJ said, shrugging.

Peter tensed again. “Huh?”

MJ rolled her eyes. “You know, ‘cause of the Stark Internship? I figure Iron Man would be your favorite.”

Peter relaxed again, laughing nervously. “Right. Yeah. Um.”

“Mine’s Spider-Man,” Ned supplied, and Peter almost hit his head on the table. (Part of him had to resist a smile, though. Thanks, Ned.)

MJ turned her disinterested look towards Ned. “Spider-Man isn’t an Avenger.”

“Is too!” Ned blurted loudly, and Peter quickly clamped his hand over Ned’s mouth, ignoring the weird looks their classmates were giving them. 

“Uh, no-- no, he’s not, Ned,” Peter said, before he gave a nervous chuckle towards MJ, who was glaring at them. More than she had been before. “He isn’t an Avenger, that’s crazy. Don’t start rumors, Ned.”

Ned gave Peter a betrayed look. “ _ Muh ooh faid--”  _ he blurted, his words muffled into nonsense.

Peter elbowed Ned in the side, causing his friend to grunt and clutch his side, jerking away from the spiderling’s hand.  “Ow?” he said, but Peter just gave him a quick glare before looking at MJ and smiling (a little hysterically), who was looking severely unimpressed.

“Uh, I dunno. I think my favorite might be Thor,” he said, his voice not even cracking this time.

MJ didn’t look surprised. “Oh, right, ‘cause of your crush, right?” she asked, before abruptly turning to her book.

“Right, y-- wait,  _ what?” _ Peter burst. “My  _ huh?” _

MJ looked up, looking confused for probably the first time he’d ever seen. “Your crush? On Thor?” When Peter’s face remained blank, she leaned forward. “You  _ did  _ realize you have a crush on Thor, right?”

“Wha-- no?” Peter said, his eyebrows pulling together. “I don’t-- have a crush on Thor? I don’t have a crush on Thor, right, Ned?” He turned to his friend.

Except Ned was staring at him, too. 

Peter blinked.  _ “Right?”  _ he repeated.

Ned tilted his head. “Peter… you’ve had a crush on Thor forever. Since as long as I’ve known you,” he said slowly.

Peter sputtered. “But we met in the  _ sixth grade!”  _

Ned nodded. “Yeah. And you were wearing a shirt with Thor’s face on it the first day I met you. And when we studied mythology in social studies, you were super into Norse. And when I first got my Avengers Lego set you insisted you play as Thor.” He paused, then shifted so he was facing Peter more directly. “Peter, when we played MASH at a sleepover, you chose Thor as one of the people you’d marry.”

Peter blinked, before he dropped his head to stare at the table. “But--”

“And you cheered when you got him,” Ned added, tilting his head. “How did you  _ not  _ know you had a crush on an Asgardian god?”

Peter continued to bumble, his face screwing up in confusion, because-- holy shit? Peter had a crush on Thor? As he listened to Ned list  _ more  _ signs (Peter, you used a quote from one of his interviews when you signed  _ everyone’s  _ yearbook in seventh grade. Peter, you got a poster of him at Comic Con. Peter, I once witnessed you buy Mjölnir boxers on Amazon.  _ Prime.) _ , he questioned his life. Because-- well, yeah, listening to this-- he  _ definitely  _ had a crush on Thor. How could he not have known?

“Wow. Talk about suppressing your emotions,” MJ said.

Peter just nodded numbly, before continuing to stare at his surroundings as if his whole world had changed.

* * *

 

All Peter could think was:

_ ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod _

Oh  _ Asgardian  _ god, to be exact.

Peter hadn’t been expecting him to show up! When Peter had eagerly agreed to help Mr. Stark fight robots, he did  _ not  _ think that  _ Thor-- Thor!--  _ was suddenly gonna join in! But-- well, okay, during the fight (more of a skirmish, really), after a quick moment of internalized  _ freaking out,  _ Peter had actually been pretty okay. He had crazy, malfunctioning, evil robots to occupy his mind. To focus on. To stop him from-- 

Well. This.

“Spidey? You okay?” 

Mr. Stark’s voice was faint, like Peter was hearing him from underwater. It took him a minute to even process the words, because he was too busy-- well, staring. 

Thor had landed on Mr. Stark’s landing deck right before they did (Peter had gotten in the habit of getting a lift from Mr. Stark back to the tower post-fights), and Peter had stumbled when he detached himself from his mentor.

“Pete? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Mr. Stark asked, and Peter barely felt his hand on his back.

“Yeah,” Peter said absently, in a sort of daze. Then he shook his head, pulling himself back to life. “I mean-- no. I’m fine.”

“You sure?” asked Mr. Stark, but Peter was already staring again. Gawking. Oggling.  _ Admiring. _

Thor began walking towards them, and suddenly Mr. Stark gave a noise like he’d been jabbed in the gut. Except then, he gave a laughing,  _ “Oh. _ Oh, wow. _ ”  _ Oh, no.

“A gallant effort! Well done, my shield brothers!” Thor boomed, smiling widely as he reached them, and  _ wow,  _ his voice sounded just as Peter remembered. And he looked the same, too, just shorter hair. Shorter hair that looked  _ good. _

“Mm-hm,” Mr. Stark said, smiling widely, and Peter’s brain just went  _ oh no oh no oh no.  _ “Oh, Thor, buddy, you haven’t met our new friend yet. Thor, Spider-Man. Spider-Man,” the billionaire said, grinning like a shark towards Peter. “Meet Thor.”

“H-hi,” Peter stuttered, the words coming out like a whisper. 

“Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you, man of spiders! You performed as a true warrior today,” Thor boomed, holding a hand out for Peter to shake.

And then Peter opened his mouth, and he didn’t know what he  _ meant  _ to say, but--

Peter giggled.

Peter  _ giggled. _

_ ABORT ABORT ABORT _

The high-pitched sound escaped his mouth, and Peter barely stopped himself from slapping his hands over his mouth. Behind him, Mr. Stark started cackling, and god, oh,  _ no.  _ Abort mission, abort mission-- 

Thank  _ god  _ he was wearing his mask because his face immediately erupted into flames. Peter opened his mouth to say something else,  _ anything,  _ but nothing came out except a strangled, “Um, I… uh…”

Thor’s eyes (and holy  _ shit  _ they were so  _ nice whatthefuck)  _ looked him up and down with concern. “Are you sure you are well?”

With all the god’s attention, Peter couldn’t stop from emitting another giggle. Which, of course, only made Mr. Stark laugh even harder.

* * *

 

Peter practically dived in front of Ned, his shoulder slamming into the wall of lockers beside him loudly.

“Wha--?” Ned started, leaning back.

“Why did you have to point out my crush?” Peter hissed, grabbing Ned’s arm. 

“Wh--” Ned started, but Peter talked (almost shouted) over him.

“I  _ giggled  _ in front of  _ Thor!” _

Behind him, he heard the sound of MJ laughing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this, I really did.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! You can find my tumblr at [tonystarkreactor](http://tonystarkreactor.tumblr.com).


End file.
